


Spürhund

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Arguing, Humor, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Outing, POV Outsider, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wotan gräbt etwas aus.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/42066.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spürhund

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Schuld war ein Prompt von ncb. Was mir dazu eingefallen ist, wollte nicht in ein Drabble passen ... Was das Prompt war, steht am Ende (Spoiler). Nix Großartiges und ohne ausführliche Beta, aber farfarello88 und readonly56 haben vorab gelesen und fanden es beide O.K.

***

"Nein ... nicht ...."

Silke konnte das Lachen nicht völlig unterdrücken. Eigentlich hätte sie Wotan sofort zurückrufen sollen, aber der Anblick des riesigen Hundes, der hingebungsvoll über Thiels Haut leckte, während der Hauptkommissar im Halbschlaf immer wieder reflexartig versuchte, die Füße unter die Decke zu ziehen, war einfach zu erheiternd.

"Kein Zehenlutschen", murmelte Thiel, anscheinend immer noch nicht ganz da. "Laß das, Boerne, das kitzelt ..."

Ihr wäre beinahe die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand gefallen.

Sie rief Wotan mit einem leisen Pfiff zurück und flüchtete in die Küche, um diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen. Plötzlich erschienen ihr die Ereignisse des letzten Abends in ganz neuem Licht. Sie war ja schon etwas überrascht gewesen, als Thiel plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte. Zwar kannten und schätzten sie sich schon seit vielen Jahren, aber so eng war ihr Verhältnis nun auch wieder nicht. Aber ganz offensichtlich war der Kommissar nicht mehr völlig nüchtern und hatte dringend jemanden gebraucht, bei dem er seinen Ärger über ihren Chef abladen konnte. Und es war ihr nicht völlig unlogisch erschienen, daß er deswegen zu ihr gekommen war - immerhin konnte sie bestens nachfühlen, wie anstrengend Boerne sein konnte.

Sie hatte ihn hereingebeten, mit dem Effekt, daß er die Flasche Wein austrank, die sie eigentlich für sich an diesem Abend geöffnet hatte, während er ihr ausführlichst erzählte, was ihm an Boerne alles auf die Nerven ging. Die zwei mußten sich gewaltig gestritten haben, so viel war ihr auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon klar geworden. Aber sie hatte nicht geschaltet und verstanden, wieso das den Kommissar so aufregte. Jetzt ergab so einiges von dem, was er gestern Abend erzählt hatte, plötzlich viel mehr Sinn. Sie setzte sich und sah Wotan an.

"Da hast du ja was ausgegraben, mein Großer."

Wotan bellte erfreut, weil er sich gelobt fühlte, und Silke mußte plötzlich lächeln. Thiel also. Und sie hatte sich schon gewundert, warum sie seit Monaten - oder waren es sogar Jahre? - keine Klagen mehr über das Liebesleben ihres Chefs beziehungsweise dessen Nicht-Vorhandensein gehört hatte. Interessant. Äußerst interessant.

***

Das Telefon riß sie aus ihren Überlegungen darüber, seit wann sich das Verhältnis der beiden wohl derartig geändert hatte. Sie nahm schnell ab, damit Thiel nicht wach wurde.

"Alberich?"

Wie meistens, wenn ihr Chef anrief, kam sie nicht einmal dazu sich zu melden, bevor er loslegte.

"Natürlich, wer denn -"

"Ich hatte mit Thiel ausgemacht, daß ich ihn heute morgen mitnehme", erklärte Boerne forsch. "Und jetzt ist er nicht da."

Silke rollte mit den Augen. Was für ein unverfrorener Lügner. "Und wieso erzählen Sie mir das?"

"Ich dachte ... " Mit einem Mal konnte sie die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Lust, es ihm so einfach zu machen, nachdem er ihr das die ganze Zeit verheimlicht hatte.

"Was dachten Sie?"

"Alberich ..."

"Hm?"

"Haben Sie ihn zufällig gesehen?" Die Sorge war inzwischen mehr als deutlich, und Boerne machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, Erklärungen für seine Frage zu erfinden.

"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

Boerne seufzte. "Wir hatten einen ... Nachbarschaftsstreit gestern Abend. Und ich glaube, er war die Nacht nicht zuhause. Ich dachte, daß er vielleicht bei Ihnen ..."

"Bei mir?"

"Er ist sonst nirgendwo zu finden." Der Fatalismus in seiner Stimme sagte ihr, daß er vermutlich vor ihr bereits Gott und die Welt angerufen hatte. Obwohl sie sich fast sicher war, daß er schuld an dem Streit mit Thiel gewesen sein mußte, tat er ihr jetzt doch leid.

"Er ist gestern hier aufgetaucht, hat sich über Sie beschwert und ist betrunken auf meinem Sofa eingeschlafen."

...

"Chef?"

"Danke."

So erleichtert hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Und an ein "Danke" konnte sie sich auch nicht erinnern. Silke räusperte sich.

"Wollen Sie ihn einsammeln kommen?"

"Ich bin in fünf Minuten da." Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen, bevor sie sich verabschieden konnte. Boerne schien sich im Moment wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen, ob sein Verhalten vielleicht merkwürdig wirkte.

***

Er war tatsächlich in fünf Minuten vor ihrer Tür. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie viele Verkehrsregeln er unterwegs übertreten hatte.

"Ist er noch da?"

"Guten Morgen, Chef", antwortete sie in aller Ruhe. Eigentlich hätte sie ihr neuerworbenes Wissen gerne noch ein wenig ausgenutzt, aber bei seinem Anblick gewann ihre gutmütige Seite die Oberhand. Er sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. "Wo soll er schon sein", ergänzte sie deshalb schon viel sanftmütiger. "Er schläft noch."

"Ich ... Ich wecke ihn dann mal", murmelte Boerne und sah sie unsicher an.

Sie nickte. 

Boerne besaß immerhin noch so viel Geistesgegenwart, die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich zu schließen. Trotzdem war nach wenigen Augenblicken nicht zu überhören, daß die zwei ihren Streit nahtlos fortsetzten. Sie seufzte. Ein verkaterter Thiel war sicher nicht einfach zu besänftigen. Aber wenn die beiden es schon eine Weile miteinander aushielten, so wie es den Anschein hatte, dann würden sie das bestimmt auch schaffen. Das war wohl kaum der erste Streit.

Silke setzte eine neue Kanne Kaffee auf und wartete darauf, daß sich die Wogen glätteten. Und tatsächlich wurde es nach wenigen Minuten auffällig ruhig. Sie ließ den beiden eine Weile Zeit, klopfte dann aber doch vorsichtig an die Wohnzimmertür und öffnete nach kurzem Zögern. Schließlich mußte sie zur Arbeit, und die beiden wollte sie bis dahin aus der Wohnung raus haben. Versöhnen konnten sie sich gefälligst wo anders.

Boerne sah ein wenig .... zerwühlter aus als vorhin, registrierte sie beim Eintreten. Thiel sah sowieso ziemlich unordentlich aus, kein Wunder, wenn man eine Nacht in seinen Klamotten geschlafen hatte. Aber er wirkte insgesamt deutlich glücklicher als gestern Abend. Hinter ihr zwängte sich Wotan ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte Thiel freudig. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihr Hund einen Narren an dem Kommissar gefressen, obwohl der gar kein so großer Hundefreund war.

Thiel versuchte etwas zu sagen und gleichzeitig Wotans Liebesbekundungen abzuwehren, während Boerne den Hund kritisch beäugte. Wenn er erst wüßte, welche Erkenntnis sie Wotan zu verdanken hatte ... Silke grinste vor sich hin, riß sich dann aber zusammen und rief den Hund zurück.

"Danke." Thiel sah sie etwas betreten an. "Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, daß ich hier eingeschlafen ... Es tut mir wirklich leid, es war nicht meine Absicht -"

"Schon gut, schon gut, Thiel", unterbrach ihn Boerne. "Jetzt überschlagen Sie sich hier mal nicht vor Zerknirschtheit. Alberich hat Ihnen sicher gerne Asyl in ihrem kleinen Heim gewährt."

Hatte sie eben noch Mitleid mit ihm gehabt? Das hatte sich jedenfalls schnell erledigt. Sie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, ihm Wotan auf den Hals zu hetzen - wohl wissend, daß ihr Chef nur wenig so sehr haßte wie Hundesabber auf seinem Anzug. Aber Thiels knappes "Halt die Klappe, Boerne" kam dem zuvor.

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, und wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, um das wieder -"

"Kein Problem", sagte sie großmütig und ignorierte Boerne, der beleidigt neben ihr stand. "Sie haben mein vollstes Verständnis, glauben Sie mir." 

Thiel grinste und schien sich nicht besonders darüber zu wundern, daß sie Bescheid wußte. Vielleicht ging er davon aus, daß er ihr gestern Abend mehr erzählt hatte, als er in Wirklichkeit getan hatte. Das war wohl auch besser so, die Details dieser Szene mit Wotan mußte sie mit ihm nicht unbedingt durchgehen.

"Jetzt kommen Sie endlich, Thiel", kam es ungeduldig aus der Ecke. "Ihretwegen sind wir schon viel zu spät."

"Jaja ..." brummte der Kommissar. "Geh schon mal vor und laß den Motor warmlaufen."

Boerne rollte die Augen, ging aber trotzdem los und warf ihr noch ein "Bis später im Institut" über die Schulter zu.

Thiel tätschelte Wotan, der seinen Kopf neben ihn aufs Sofa gelegt hatte, und sah jetzt doch wieder etwas verlegen aus.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Irgendwie konnte sie sich ja nur schwer vorstellen, wie das funktionieren sollte. Wie irgendetwas mit Boerne funktionieren konnte.

Er sah sie überrascht an. "Ja. Ja ... es ist wieder ... Naja. Das war nur ... also ..."

"Mich interessieren gar keine Details", beeilte sie sich ihn zu stoppen. "Wenn alles wieder O.K. ist, dann ... ist ja alles in Ordnung."

Er lächelte, vermutlich über diesen besonders eloquenten Satz, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. "Was habe ich denn ... also gestern Abend, habe ich da erzählt, was -"

"Nein. Also, keine Einzelheiten. Nur daß sie sich gestritten haben. Und daß Boerne nervt ohne Ende, aber das wußte ich ja schon länger."

Von draußen erklang wie auf Kommando ein ungeduldiges Hupen, und Thiel seufzte. Aber er lächelte dabei.

***

Schon merkwürdig, was alles funktionieren konnte, dachte sie, während sie dabei zusah, wie Boerne mit Thiel auf dem Beifahrersitz wie üblich zu schnell - sie korrigierte sich, noch schneller als üblich - um die Ecke bog. Aber warum eigentlich auch nicht. Solange die Zehenfrage zwischen den beiden geklärt war ….

*** Fin ***

**Author's Note:**

> Notcolourblinds Prompt war "Zehenlutschen"


End file.
